<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i just want to be near you by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098918">i just want to be near you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:20:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael pulls Alex out of class to make out even though they both think they aren't into each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i just want to be near you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: "I dreamt of you last night."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The viola stayed under Alex's chin even as his bow slowed and his fingers fell limp against the neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maria kicked him to tell him he was fucking up, but he couldn't fix it. He was far too busy watching as Michael Guerin, quarterback of the football team who was being scouted by five different universities, slipped into the band room with a note in his hand. He had that award-winning smile on his face as he strolled towards Mr. Richard. Alex couldn't take his eyes off him; he never could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Two months ago, he'd been assigned to tutor Michael Guerin because he was failing English. He'd been annoyed at first. While everyone else found him charming, Alex found him annoying, arrogant, and chronically heterosexual at best. However, two conversations with him later, he discovered he was a goddamn math genius and he wasn't actually bad at English either, he just didn't care. Alex had just made himself a personal pest rather than a tutor, breathing over his shoulder until he did his work. That hovering turned into something a tad unexpected...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alex," Mr. Richard said, not stopping as he waved the paper in the air, "Mrs. Doyle needs you, bring your bag."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex nodded, ignoring Maria's confused look as he quickly packed up his viola and headed towards the door of the band room. Michael was leaning against the wall beside the door, flashing that mischievous grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he teased, speed walking down the concrete pathway that led to the virtually abandoned old gym that was only used during volleyball season. Michael had swiped his coach's key and made a copy, letting both of them inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can't just take me out of class whenever you're bored," Alex scolded, following him through the dimly lit gym towards the locker room without question. As much as those butterflies in his stomach were going crazy, he never let that show. It was easier to pretend he didn't really give a shit about him if he acted like it at all times.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Who said I was bored? You can't make assumptions like that, Manes," Michael said, still grinning wildly as he unlocked the office that was used as storage more than anything. There were stacks of extra chairs and two old desks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not making assumptions, I <em>know</em> you," he said, carefully putting down his case and his bag, "But seriously, our concert is in a month and I have a solo."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ooh, violin solo? Look at you," Michael teased. Alex rolled his eyes, standing up and looking at Michael who was waiting patiently for him with his hands behind his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Viola," he corrected. Michael shrugged like the difference didn't matter, rolling from his heels to his toes and then back again. Alex stared at him blankly. "So what so important that you couldn't wait until after class?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael's grin became entirely childish as he took a step closer. Alex leaned his hands back on one of the desks, lifting himself to sit on it easily.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I had a dream about you last night," Michael said. Alex raised a lazy eyebrow despite his genuine interest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whatever they did wasn't <em>real. </em>It was something Alex had found to be very useful for bribery whenever Michael needed to do homework or a stress relief tactic, all born out of Michael's innocent questioning if the rumors about Alex were true. Alex was nothing more than a step in Michael's coming out process. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You were in that sexy little concert uniform, playing me a song, kept me distracted all day," Michael said. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What are you talking about? My black slacks and white button-up? That's not sexy," Alex said. Michael bit down on his lip, eyes scanning over him anyway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't forget the bowtie," Michael breathed, taking another step closer, "Can I touch you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Depends," Alex said, watching Michael snap his eyes up to meet his to wait for the permission he needed, "Did you finish that book report that's due tomorrow?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," Michael answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mhm, what was it about?" Alex asked. Michael gave a soft sigh of disbelief, his shoulders dropping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Really, Alex?" Alex didn't budge. "It was about the roles the different women in Okonkwo's life played."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Length?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Michael gave a soft, pathetic whine. Alex leaned back against the wall, thighs spread wide, and letting Michael continue to bounce up on his toes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"1,534 words, double spaced," Michael answered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>And?"</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"And MLA format, c'mon, Alex," he groaned. Alex allowed a small smile and raised his hand, gesturing him forward. Michael broke out in a smile, barrelling forward to fit between his thighs and his lips meeting Alex's.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex locked his legs around his hips, holding onto the back of his head as he kissed him without thought. It was slow, deep, deliberate as Michael pressed in as much as he could. Alex leaned his head against the wall, Michael holding his hips at the edge of the desk to keep them close to his.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Touching him made it obvious how pent up with unused energy he was. He didn't have practice this morning, leaving him extra antsy and needing an outlet. Alex started to push off his letterman jacket with one hand, leading his head to the crook of his neck. Michael shook of the jacket and audibly sighed in relief as Alex touched his arm, slipping under the short sleeve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That why you couldn't wait?" Alex asked, voice breathy as Michael skillfully kissed and bit at his neck without leaving a mark. He pulled up the bottom of his shirt to touch more of his skin, feeling the way it helped him relax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I just," Michael whispered, pausing just for a second to speak as he squeezed Alex's hips, "There's so much fucking chaos in my head, sometimes I just need you to make it shut the fuck up."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Sex is really that distracting for you?" Alex asked, laughter in his voice. To him, sleeping with people definitely didn't make his brain stop. If anything, it made him think more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No," Michael breathed, his face still in Alex's neck, "It's just you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex felt his entire body go rigid and he thought about pushing him away. It felt like he crossed some sort of unspoken line, but he hadn't. Not really. It was just... A lot.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Dreaming about you was actually kinda nice, sexy outfit aside,* Michael admitted, huffing a laugh, "Woke up feeling well rested for once."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Um," Alex breathed, swallowing harder than he meant to. He let his legs drop from where they were locked around his hips. "Maybe we should..."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Nah, I'm good, sorry," Michael said, lifting his head and kissing him again. Alex pushed away his concerns probably a little too effectively, focusing on his lips as he grabbed a handful of his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They kissed and touched until the bell rang. That part was unintentional and they had to be each other's mirror, fixing up each other's hair and their clothes to make sure they looked normal whenever they went to their next class. Alex deliberately avoided eye contact, not ready to face the weird admissions that came up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, uh, you'll come over after you get out of band practice?" Michael clarified before they left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do I need to? I mean, you already finished your paper," Alex pointed out. Michael's eyes flickered over his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Uh, yeah, right, nevermind," Michael said, putting some space between them until his back hit a stack of chairs and he jumped. Alex furrowed his eyebrows. That was easily the least smooth he'd ever seemed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes," Michael said firmly, "My dad's just working late and I had some math homework, but yeah I'm good."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're good at math, Guerin," Alex laughed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I know," Michael said, a smile slowly coming to his face, "Which is why I said I'm good. Let's go, don't wanna be late."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex left first, waiting outside the gym as Michael locked up both the office and the gym. His better judgment told him to put more space between them, let Michael take some space so he could realize whatever he was feeling wasn't real. It'd be gone as soon as he gave it some thought and Alex needed to avoid hurting himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, as Michael locked the gym door and the bell rang telling him he was late for class, Alex didn't budge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, I'll see you after practice?" Alex said. Michael looked at him with wide eyes, but it slowly bled into a sweet smile and he nodded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alex headed to class, knowing he was making a mistake and refusing to have any regrets.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>